<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my kill (of the night) by cherrykisses (StormbornsGhost)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069842">you're my kill (of the night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornsGhost/pseuds/cherrykisses'>cherrykisses (StormbornsGhost)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fem Billy Hargrove, Fem Steve Harrington, Fem!Harringrove, Pre-Relationship, i'm such a weak bitch for this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornsGhost/pseuds/cherrykisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie hates her life. She hates her dad, she hates her spineless step-mother, she hates the little brat Maxine, and she especially hates Hawkins. She didn’t ask for any of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Billie Hargrove is just trying to survive. It would be nice if Stevie would stop trying to make things harder for her.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my kill (of the night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i read a few very limited fem!harringrove fanfics and writings, and i basically got addicted. i was dying for some more content of these two, and because i have a ton of very specific headcanons ive picked up i figured i should try my hand at writing something. its not very good, and i havent written anything in a really long time but i felt like it would be healthy to try and posting this made me feel good so there you go. hope you enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billie hates her life. She hates her dad, she hates her spineless step-mother, she hates the little brat Maxine, and she especially hates Hawkins. She didn’t ask for any of this. She didn’t ask to be bundled off to the middle of bum fuck Indiana and away from the only home she’s ever known, though Maxine says it’s her fault - and maybe it is - but it’s also hers. </p>
<p>She misses the beach, the warmth, the pier. She misses her friends and late night surfing, and the knowledge that there was always an open door if things got too bad. In Hawkins there’s nowhere to go, and no escape. Neil’s fist around her throat is always there, hovering, waiting like a spectre in the dark. Even if she does everything perfectly, follows the patterns of good behavior to the letter, there will always be a fault. Her lipstick is too bright or her skirt is too short or she didn’t exchange some pointless niceties with Susan. Neil is always waiting for a slip up. So sometimes, she slips up on purpose. Just to stay ahead of it all. If there’s a blow to her sternum coming she’d rather just get it over with. </p>
<p>Waking up on the floor of the creepy old house on the outskirts of Hawkins, Billie knows there’s no getting ahead of the punishment this time. Maxine is gone and her head is spinning. She has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that her car is gone too. Her boots slip under her when she tries to stand and she braces herself against the wall, crumpling a scribbled on piece of construction paper in her fist. </p>
<p>The room spins and she stumbles towards the door, her bloodied knuckles throbbing. She remembers coming to find Maxine, finding Stevie fucking Harrington instead. She remembers how she bared her teeth and smiled sharp around the cut in her lip. She remembers Stevie getting in her way, and why couldn’t this bitch leave well enough alone? </p>
<p>There’s not much past that, only fuzzy remnants of a fight with the Queen herself. Then Maxine, the prick of a needle, and a studded bat. She barely makes it to the porch, her stomach flush with the railing as she pukes her guts out into the bushes below. She wonders how she’ll get home, but it’s hard to think past the roiling of her stomach and the pounding of her head. </p>
<p>She stares down into the grass, her hair hanging in curly disarray past her face. There will be no explaining this one to Neil, no talking her way down to a lesser sentence. Maxine is gone, likely with her car, and she nearly beat another girl to death. No, this is the big <b>fuck up</b> he’s been waiting for. </p>
<p>Headlights cut through the fog and she manages to pull herself upright enough to shield her eyes. The Police Chief of fucking Hawkins stomps towards her, hands on his hips, fingers itching towards his gun like he can smell the violence on her. She cocks a hip and smiles, all innocence. “Evening, Officer.”</p>
<p>“Get in the truck. I’m taking you home.”</p>
<p>Ah. Well, at least she won’t have to walk all the way back to Cherry Lane. </p>
<p>The Chief blusters on a bit once they’re on their way, warning her away from Stevie Harrington and letting her know in no uncertain terms that she’s to keep her mouth shut about anything she may have seen in the Byers house. As if there was anything to see besides a trashed living room and some fucked up drawings. She gives her half assed assurances and leans her head on the window the whole way home. </p>
<p>The camaro’s parked in the driveway as if she never left, a single light on in the living room.
Neil answers the door in his robe, knuckles white where he grips the door frame. The Chief’s hand is heavy on her shoulder as he explains the trouble she’s caused, the innocent girl she attacked, and how lucky she is that Ms. Harrington won't be pressing charges. Neil gets stiff, his jaw clenched tight, and with a few nods and a very polite dismissal to Chief Hopper, she’s admitted through the gates of Hell.</p>
<p>Later, when she’s spitting blood into the sink in her shitty little bathroom, she looks up into the mirror. Her left cheek is already swollen and the cut in her lip is split again; she presses her thumb against it hard, and tries to pretend her wounds are battle scars. Earned against Stevie Harrington, not given by someone she never stood a chance against. Her wicked grin is almost convincing. Almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking of continuing this, so please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>